And Then I Knew
by TimeWitch'93
Summary: This is about how each member of the Young Avengers from Iron Lad to Speed realized, or found out one way or another what it was that Billy and Teddy had going on between them, Rated T for safety. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Iron Lad

Title: And Then I knew

Author: Moi, yours truly Young Avenger loving, Billy and Teddy adoring, and fellow writer TimeWitch'93

Summary: This is how I think everyone found out about Billy and Teddy. I'm planning about four-five chapters depicting how each one of the Young Avenger discovered how our #1 Young Avenger pairing came to be.

First up Iron Lad

Warning: Possible violence, language, reference of boy on boy, duh! Um…references to YA one thorough seven.

* * *

Iron Lad

When he found Billy and Teddy thanks to the Vision's Avenger's fail-safe program he never expected how close the two would have gotten.

Billy was the last addition to the team. He was shy and insecure and Teddy took it upon himself to help him break out of that shell. The two had even taking to hanging-out outside of costume and superhero duties.

What was it that he saw in Billy that neither he or Eli saw. Eli didn't seem to like anyone much at first and his own ego or something else seemed to show up a lot more than the real Eli did, or perhaps that was the real Eli.

Patriot complained non-stop about those two, as he was always stuck sparring with Iron Lad during practice. Truth is it was incredibly annoying. But at least then Iron Lad understood at least a little why the teenage ball of flames had needed a blood transfusion in the first place.

There they were again, heading back to the outskirts of the wrecked Avenger Mansion after we had saved an entire building full of people from a five alarm fire in Midtown, always together. Asguardian flying Hulkling.

There was the other thing that made no sense to him. Hulkling had shape-shifting powers. If he could become big and strong and green, surely he could make wings so he could fly.

Perhaps somewhere deep down he enjoyed himself. Perhaps he liked the fact that he was helping Billy become more confident in his own abilities. Or maybe he was just lazy, or unaware of the full potential of his shape-manipulating powers. Whatever it was it seemed to make the smaller boy smile like a Cheshire cat, full of glee and giddiness.

Why were they always so close, what did they do that made them that close? Iron wanted to know, yet at the same time something in the back of his mind told him he should not know. Something reminded him that it wasn't any of his business.

Then after the cathedral incident they walked into the bushes together, even though they lived around ten blocks away from each-other, at least.

Then during the fight with his older self, when Hulkling hit the ground, it was Billy that was the first to notice, the first to run over and help. The first to check to make sure he was okay.

Was it then that he knew, no, thought Iron Lad, it was later. It was in those precious few minutes that he had left with them, when Billy began to vanish and panic came over the shape-shifter. It was that hysteria and the look of distraught in his eyes.

It was the pure terror-stricken look on his face and the worried, natural reflex before he too vanished.

And as Nathaniel Richards stood in his shirt and boxers, outside the time portal, it was then that he realized. It wasn't simple friendship that the two shared. It was so much more than that.

With one last look and as he stepped inside the time portal never to see or remember them again, that he knew. He knew exactly what it was that they had than he hadn't seen in any other team in history of the Avengers, aside from the Scarlet Witch and Vision, but that hardly counted.

It was love, pure and simple, love.

* * *

First Chapter done; next up SENIOR HOT HEAD! So go on and tell your buddy TW what you think. Click that button, I dare you.


	2. Patriot

PLEASE REVIEW! This is a collection of one-shots that are desperate to hear what you think of them. PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING. OR REALLY JUST BILLY AND TEDDY REVIEW!

* * *

Patriot

Eli didn't know what to expect when he met Billy and Teddy. First off Teddy was green and scary looking and Billy looked like a fragile lamb. He was shy and hardly seemed to put in any effort when Eli had tried to teach him how to fight. In fact it was around that time that he had first saw it.

Teddy volunteered right out of the blue to help Billy with whatever training he needed. He mentioned self-help books and something about his mother. Eli didn't know what to make of it at that time.

But when they foiled a bank robbery, their first mission as superheroes he had never been so happy to be proven wrong. Billy was well equipped and although his aim needed some work he did a great job stopping those robbers.

Now he was annoyed. Iron Lad and his stupid Kang the Conqueror theory. Why did they even trust that guy in the first place? He hadn't done anything, except put then into danger and make superheroes out of them.

Of course, Patriot had lied about having superpowers to get onto the team in the first place, so he really couldn't complain. And yet he did, all the time, about everything.

He hadn't gained anything from this little rag-tag team of wannabe-superheroes except bruises and an annoying debutant busting his chops for trying to save her delicate buttocks from dangerous criminals. She was cute, he added, feisty, but cute.

And speaking of dangerous criminals, there were a couple of them now, bright eyed guys with obvious brain power, selling MGH in the park.

Still fully in his uniform he chased after the already scared morons. They were quicker and jumped into the car, attempting to stop the driver and passengers.

"Where are we going guys?" he asked them hanging onto the front of the car.

"That depends, man!" began the guy in the car. "If you've been good you're going to heaven!" The man shot at Patriot throwing him off the car and into the big green arms of Hulkling.

Hulkling says something, but Patriot doesn't care. "Their getting away."

"Don't worry." says Hulkling. "Asguarding's on top of it." Why were those two always together?

They arrive together, they work together, and they leave, together. What was up with that?

Asguardian zapped the car with lightening. "You guys are gonna want to drop the guns and get out of the car." he cautioned. "Trust me on that one." The thugs just started shooting. "That's the problem with kids today. They just don't listen."

Hulkling rattled the car and the thugs came falling out. Patriot was to busy to see the small smile across either of their faces. He was having a blast fighting off the thugs. "What if I shot you, man? Where do you think you'd end up?" he questioned the criminal. he had pinned to the ground.

"Yeah, these guys aren't as scary without their guns—"

"Hulkling, behind you!" called the young flyer.

Hulkling turned and came in contact with a sharp blade, which pierced into his arm and the healing factor was already working, while Asguardian shouted. "HULKLING!" . The green one punched the man back and he flew into his partner and nearly knocking down Patriot in the process.

Patriot starred, concern flushed over Billy's face as he touched the ground. "You okay?"

"Yeah almost healed…"

"The incredible hulking." said Patriot, still starring at what he was seeing.

"That doesn't mean it didn't hurt."

"Tell me about it, I just got shot."

Hulking seemed to notice the look of fright over Billy's face. He pulled him aside and whispered something to him as Billy nodded, thoughtfully.

It was then that Patriot saw it. At the moment Teddy put his arms on Billy's shoulders, Eli realized, the two weren't just friends. Their relationship consisted of a slightly different nature. It consisted on of something he had seen, but had yet, to experience. Love!

* * *

Longer than the other one. I don't know if the next one will be this long, but we'll see. Next up Kate Bishop.


	3. Kate

Please Review. Reviews help me write faster and COME ON I want to get us to two hundred stories before the end of the year. So let's get cracking.

Disclaimer: *sigh* :'( I do not own any rights to the Young Avengers. I do however own the first volume and the Dark Reign and the Children's Crusade issues out thus far.

* * *

Kate Bishop

The first sign of the relationship between Asguardian and Hulkling should have been noticed by Kate, when she and her family were being held at St. Patrick's Cathedral by thugs in Armani suites.

The key words one should take notice of are: being held by thugs in Armani suites. Thugs with guns! So forgive her if she didn't see the obvious exchange between the two, right after Asguardian set the cathedral on fire.

She can also be forgiven from seeing the smiles on Hulkling's face when Asguardian lifted him of the ground afterwards as she was to busy arguing with that sexist little prick the newspapers nicknamed Lieutenant America. She later heard his name was Patriot.

When she and Cassie jumped over the fence they officially met the Young Avengers and Kate seemed to take notice of the fact how close Asguardian and Hulkling stood together.

Of course that was a brief note as that idiot Lieutenant America or Patriot was there. Kids, he called them. They weren't kids. Well Cassie kind of still was, being the youngest, but Kate certainly wasn't and this idiot was barely older than her, if he was older at all.

Then Cassie flipped him after he tried to prevent her from entering the mess that was the Avenger Mansion. Kate laughed at that. Cassie then flipped out and grew, a lot and passed out afterwards.

Then the Avengers ran out, great, and all this complete moron can say is "Is she okay?"

"Does she look okay to you?" Idiot, she thinks while asking Cassie to wake up.

She didn't notice anything that happened in the training room, as she was busy spying on the Avengers to look through the window, not as if she would have actually seen something anyway.

As they retrieved their gear in the locker rooms and Kate attempts to reinvent her dress into something more practical. There was a brief look for reassurance that Hulkling sent to Asguardian. Kate noted that as well. Yet, at that point she couldn't exactly explain what these little things meant.

There was nothing to notice as they saw the Avengers argue with Kang and then their own argument underground.

Then, as they reached the surface it all started to go wrong.

"I'm sorry Iron Lad." says Jessica Jones holding one of Kang's lovely weapons.

Iron Lad maintained that he was not going back to which Cap says. "You've got no choice, son."

Kate wondered if he calls people son a lot because he's annoying or because he still talks like they did back during WWII.

Capt says something else and Iron Lad takes off, with Iron Man attempting to follow.

Hulkling grabs onto his leg and Iron Man blasts him. What an idiot. Hmm, apparently the Avengers have a lot of ill-intelligent people on their team, thought Kate.

Hulkling hits the ground hard and Asguardian is the first to scream out "HULKLING!" in a voice so distraught, so concerned, that Kate has to wonder if he will cry.

He rushes to Hulkling faster than the others and helps him up, holding him gently, helping him regain balance. The only weird thing was not just the show of affection it was the fact that Hulkling was no longer green, he had blond hair and was apparently half the size he appeared to be, he's Teddy now, just Teddy.

He says he's okay and it takes him a few minutes to convince Billy of that. Kate hopes she overheard his name correctly.

That was the magic moment, the moment everything made sense to the girl. The instant concern, the way Billy's voice cracked at the thought of Hulkling being injured. It all finally came together in her head. Everything was right with the world and Kate wasn't missing anything in her brain, in fact, she thought, something had finally clicked.

At that moment, Kate knew, Asguardian was going to need a new codename

* * *

Another Chapter finished and published as a Christmas present to my fellow YA fan girls. Merry Christmas and let's get fics written again, shall we?


	4. Cassie

In the wake of all the new fics I've decided to update my story. So here it is. The Fourth installment of the series.

* * *

Cassie Lang

For all she was worth she was young and inexperienced and sometimes she missed the important stuff. She should have realized the effects the Pym particles would have on her. But she did not.

Still, now she was a superhero, with a new name, Stature. She was proud of it, it was unique and original. That's right, no lame Ant-Girl or the annoying Giant-Girl. She was Stature, a girl of size, her name implied her power without being overly obvious about it.

Right now, she was sitting in the dusty old Bishop Publishing building, which was going to be the new lair of the Young Avengers, on a dusty old chair filled with cobwebs from twenty years ago and a broken, battered, brown desk, plus a chalk board covered in a pound of dust.

Across from her sat Kate Bishop, who's code name had yet to be determined. So they each grabbed a paper and wrote down a couple possible nicknames for her. Nothing really popped out to Kate.

"We're not getting anywhere." said Kate annoyingly, starring at the pieces of paper.

"How about we put up all the superheroes who's gear you borrowed and see what sticks."

Using the old chalk board they wrote down more names. The final list was up on the board. "Hawkingbird."

"No!" said Kate flatly. "That's horrible."

"Okay then, sorry." dripping with sarcasm.

"Let's not focus on my nickname problem and focus on Billy's."

Cassie starred at her. "Why does Billy need a new codename?"

"Come on Cassie, think about it."

It hit her like a ton of bricks falling from the ceiling as memories piled into her. Teddy had lost it, seriously lost it when Billy had faded. And what was the first thing that Billy said as he faded away? It was "Teddy..." followed by a plea for help.

Teddy rammed at Nate, if Eli hadn't stepped in, who knows what would have happened to the Young Kang.

She hadn't seen much from them other than Billy screaming after Teddy fell to the ground.

Cassie thought about it, looking back at the little amount of time she had spent with the two boys. The little things, the light touches, the looks. Even the media had seemed to get wind of it.

"Oh...man." said Cassie attempting not to snicker. "Billy definitely needs a new code name. " Kate smiled turning the page in her notebook to begin another chapter.

A few days later Kate and Cassie met up with the Young Avengers and Cassie saw first hand. Eli was sitting to the right of Teddy and Billy was sitting slightly lower on the steps of central park, resting under Teddy's arm.

Then as they walked towards the old publishing building Cassie observed them. "So Billy about your new code name." began Kate.

"Why do I need a new codename?"

"Because you're not an Asguardian you're a warlock, plus you need a name that won't become a national joke when the press finds out about you and Teddy."

One look at Teddy, with Eli snickering in the back. "I definitely need a new code name."

And as the ideas came floating in Cassie couldn't help but think. That was the moment, that was the time where she really saw what Billy and Teddy meant to one another. She saw the love, at that moment she knew. And she could only hope that one day she could meet someone special too.

* * *

Okay so it was an okay chapter. I'm considering ending it here or if I get reviews I may write a Speed chapter. I'm not sure how Tommy knew. I mean its one thing to see it on the news. I suppose he read the exclusive Kat Farrell wrote about them. Does Tommy read?

Oh well, tell me what you think.

TW'93


End file.
